1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dispenser including an outer receptacle receiving a replaceable refill container for elongated rod shaped articles, especially for cotton-tipped swabs.
2. The Related Art
Merchandising of certain rod shaped articles, such as cotton-tipped swabs, requires a dispenser for holding a group of these articles in oriented fashion. Single articles must be dispensable from a predetermined dispensing position while a second of the articles of the group is automatically brought into the vacated position. When the article is a cotton-tipped swab, it is important that the article be kept clean. The dispenser must minimize the risk of contamination from dust and dirt. Particularly important is that the dispensing of the product be facile while at the same time minimizing exposure of the remaining swabs to contaminates.
A variety of packaging systems for these purposes have been described in the literature. U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,035 (Hartman) discloses a thermoformed blister of flexible plastic material sealed to a backing card. The package includes a cover and an egress opening. A hinge is provided for the cover which rotatably attaches to the thermoformed blister.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,501 (Capucio) discloses a dispenser for rod-shaped articles such as cotton-tipped swabs. The package is designed so that dispensing may be effected without contacting the ends of the articles. When it is desired to dispense the product, passage through a normally closed opening is achieved by using the thumb to engage the article's center portion via a cut-out section.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,730 (Lemoine) reports a cotton swab shipping container and dispenser. A removable "T" shaped panel is provided for converting from a shipping container to a dispenser function.
While present commercial packages and those described in the above literature are quite serviceable, there is a need for sturdier dispensers especially for commercial usage. Strengthening of packaging for the swab normally accompanies the unfortunately negative effects of increased cost and waste disposal.
A partial solution to these problems would be use of an outer, relatively costly receptacle intended for reuse in combination with a relatively inexpensive refill container. Implementation of this concept is hindered by several further difficulties. For instance, a mechanism is necessary for achieving proper orientation of the refill container within the outer receptacle. A mechanism is also necessary to restrict movement of the refill within its receptacle to protect the former during shipping. These mechanisms must be relatively unobtrusive so as to avoid dead space within the refill thereby maximizing the number of swabs within the package. Interference also must be minimized between the dispenser and the cotton-tips of the swab which flair outward at ends of the stick.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a swab dispenser with a relatively sturdy outer non-disposable receptacle and an inner replaceable refill container for cotton-tipped swabs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a swab dispenser with a relatively sturdy outer non-disposable receptacle and an inner replaceable refill container for cotton-tipped swabs wherein the refill container can be properly oriented.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a swab dispenser with a relatively sturdy outer non-disposable receptacle and an inner replaceable refill container for cotton-tipped swabs wherein movement of the refill container within the receptacle is restricted by a wiggle preventing mechanism.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a swab dispenser with a relatively sturdy outer non-disposable receptacle and an inner replaceable refill container for cotton-tipped swabs wherein a mechanism for preventing wiggle and properly orienting the refill container occupies only a de minimus sized space so the maximum swab count can be packaged therewithin.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more evident through the following drawing and detailed description.